The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for blower control, for example to systems and methods for the control of one or more blowers used to cool one or more portions or aspects of a vehicle.
Blowers are used to provide cooling in various applications. For example, a blower may be used to provide cooling air to one or more portions of a vehicle. To determine the amount of air to be provided, the air density may be calculated, for example based on information from one or more sensors configured to obtain ambient information. However, the sensors may become damaged or otherwise provide inaccurate information. Further, if one or more sensors become damaged or otherwise faulty, the vehicle may not be operated at full capacity until the damaged sensor or sensors are identified and repaired or replaced to avoid damage to the vehicle due to a risk of insufficient cooling.